Zombie Pods
Zombie Pods is the fourth mission in SAS: Zombie Assault 4. The primary objective is to destroy everything on the map. Plot A digital strain of the zombie virus has taken over Combot and created cyborg zombies. Humans and robotic components are being harvested into egg-like pods. This map is intended for the first encounter with Zombie Mech. As the player is halfway down the hallway to the last Purge Nest before reaching the boss area, he will say "Hey, they still have twinkies here, not even zombies eat those", which is a reference to Zombieland. Layout The starting area is a parking lot, where the objective is to destroy all the zombie pods, including the zombies inside, in the parking lot. Then, a horde of zombies breaks down the entrance from the inside of the supermarket. There are a total of four Purge Nests inside the supermarket, which each spawn a group of zombies every thirty seconds, and will only spawn zombies once approached. It is the player(s)' objective to destroy all the Purge Nests. Besides Purge Nests, the supermarket also has zombies and zombie pods inside of them as well as cash registers that can be shot at for SAS Creds. After all the Purge Nests have been eradicated, a passageway to a much larger parking lot is opened. This vast area is where the boss spawns. Many zombie pods are scattered throughout the parking lot, as well as four mutated pods, called Minion Eggs, surrounding a much larger zombie pod, the Boss Egg. Upon approaching or shooting the Boss Egg, it will appear to create temporary spikes over a large area in defense. Unlike the one or two zombies that emerge from each regular zombie pod, a group of Runners, Spitters and Bloater(s) emerge upon destroying each Minion Egg. Breaking the Boss Egg releases the boss as well as break open any Minion Eggs that haven't yet been destroyed. Throughout the entire fight, groups of weaker zombies will spawn from the "caves" inside the walls. Once the boss has been defeated, groups of zombies will continue to spawn from the walls, though a twenty-second countdown is initiated before the game ends in a victory. Loot * By shooting top wall of starting point, there will be hordes of zombies with a loot. * Above the gateway, there's a loot protected by 2 pods * All 4 cash registers contains money amount depending on player's level. * There is a loot found by destroying the shelf below the top right purge nest. * Beside the passage before the boss area, there is a door you can enter for a loot with 3 pods. * In the boss area, there's a passageway to a loot in the top left corner. * All pods have quite a high possibility to contain loots. Tactics This is one of the easiest maps among players, with the most loot on top of that. Due to the density of zombies from the Purge Nests, Minion Eggs, as well as opened Zombie Pods, rushing would be fatal unless the rushing player has either outstanding crowd control weapons or a defensive build to tank the stacked attacks. The boss room at the end is huge compared to other boss areas, but due to the amount of zombies that spawn from the walls, there are considerably less safe areas to regenerate health or think about strategy. Running to the secret stash in the boss area during the boss fight, in Singleplayer, will trap the player in with the boss(es) if he does not move out into the main area in time. When first entering the boss room, it is a good idea to destroy the Minion Eggs one by one, then just wait for the Boss Egg to open itself, since the player(s) will have less zombies to deal with during the boss fight. In Multiplayer, the spikes the Boss Egg shoots out deal substantial damage to most players, so people playing together can communicate to not shoot or go near the Boss Egg. Category:Missions Category:SAS: Zombie Assault 4